Under the Stars
by Seductive Venus
Summary: What's more romantic than a marriage proposal under the stars? -SasukexSakura-


Under the Stars

"You're here."

He looked sideways at her as if asking her why she was in disbelief. His dark eyes took in her ethereal beauty as she stood under the moonlight.

"I am," he said softly. She shook her magnificent head and stared up at him.

"I thought you don't care." Her voice quivered.

"But I do." His answer surprised her, even him. Long, slender fingers reached out to tuck away stray strands of pink hair. At this rare display of tenderness, she felt her eyes rim with tears.

Words weren't necessary. He laced their hands together and led her away. Silence prevailed between them but neither wanted to break it. Both enjoyed the deeper meaning that lay beneath the silence.

What was it?

They were sure it was called love.

When did they realize it?

They have not forgotten yet. It had happened a long, long time ago. But it happened slowly, gradually like a flower blossoming from beneath the wintry soil. They don't remember a single moment that they didn't feel it.

"I'm sorry…" she said quietly.

"Why?" he asked as he held her hand tighter.

"I couldn't fulfill my promise…" But his forefinger only touched her lips. No more words were necessary. He'd forgiven her.

"I hate it when it rains." Haruno Sakura said as she stared at the sheets of rain.

"Why?" asked her teammate.

"Because it makes me feel sad…" she said as she bowed her head to hide her blush. It was embarrassing to admit such weakness to someone like him.

"It makes me sad too." Uchiha Sasuke said quietly.

Silence fell except for the pitter-patter of the raindrops. She was standing but he was sitting down on the bench of the rain shed. Her long pink hair glistened with the raindrops and danced with the wind.

They got caught in a strong shower and were forced to seek shelter in that rain shed. Sir Kakashi had disappeared off to God-knows-where and Uzumaki Naruto was home and sick with the flu. They were left alone after a training session.

Sakura sneezed. He looked up and saw her trying to hide her runny nose and locating her handkerchief at the same time. A small grin escaped him as she realized that she must've misplaced it and were muttering a long chain of profanities under her breath.

"Here."

Brilliant green eyes stared as he held out his own handkerchief even though his face was averted from hers.

"T-Thank you…" she whispered.

"I don't like seeing people snivel." He tried to sound cold.

"Thanks again…" Her voice tried hard to conceal her amusement. She was about to give it back when his left hand closed over hers.

"Keep it." Sasuke said shortly.

Sakura stepped away, electrified by his touch. She pressed it closer to her heart, blushing faintly. But she was so preoccupied that she was caught off guard when a spray of rain wet her hair, clothes, and face.

She stared, horrified as she realized that even his handkerchief got wet!

"Sit here." he said and scooted over to give her some space. She sat down shyly. "It was your fault. You stood too close to the rain."

He'd tried at least to hide the concern in his voice but she noticed it.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Those enigmatic dark eyes looked away. No, he didn't want it. At least the opposite of his mind, his heart, was saying it loud and clear.

"The rains remind me of tears. Sadness, so much sadness…" she whispered, as if speaking to herself but he heard it.

"Don't be sad."

She looked at him, quite surprised but he was looking far away into the rain. Her eyes softened as she realized what he was trying to do.

"Sakura, promise me… that you wouldn't feel sad…"

It was indirectly implied that she shouldn't feel any sadness from the rain. She smiled and nodded but he didn't see.

They sat together in silence as the rain slowly stopped. He got up and she followed.

"Look." She looked up to see a rainbow stretched across the sky in its brilliant spectrum of colors. It was so beautiful.

Sakura sneaked a look on Sasuke. His face was turned up to the sky and staring at the rainbow. She smiled.

"I promise… I won't be sad…"

And they had always stood together under the rain, sharing the sadness. Sakura had broken her promise so many times but he didn't mind. He offered her a shoulder and a companion to share it with.

She'd always been grateful.

"Do you remember?" His voice pierced the silence.

"Yes, I do." Sakura answered with a reminiscent smile.

They were still walking. Though the distance was quite far from the village, it was fine. As long as they were together, the journey will seem short.

The clouds rumbled overhead. Sasuke looked up and squinted. He tightened his hold on her hand.

"I hope it doesn't rain…" he muttered.

She laughed. "I am not going to cry."

"Stupid." He said fondly.

The Rookie Nine had just finished their week-long training on improving their teamwork, chakra control, and various specialty jutsus. Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi, and Jiraiya had stayed in the campsite to discuss some 'top-secret' topics. Hentai, Shika concluded.

True enough, screams of anger can be heard on that side of the clearing.

To celebrate the end of their training, the genins decided to throw a huge party. Everyone was in a good mood although Kiba and Shino kept arguing over the silliest things; Chouji ate half the food, Naruto kept trying to dance with Sakura, Ino pummeling Shika, and Hinata watching them all. They were all in a good mood.

Well, except for one.

Sasuke lay on his sleeping bag, trying to go to sleep throughout the racket they were making. Naruto had brought along his stereo and loud music was blasting everywhere. And add to that was the noise they were all making.

He stuffed his head underneath the pillow in a futile attempt to block them all out. It didn't work.

So he got up and dragged his sleeping bag out of the way, someplace quiet and will not be reached by their racket. But that was quite impossible as the noises climbed up another notch.

He wondered where the Jounins were. Anko-sama wouldn't have approved of it but unfortunately, the Jounins did. They'd worked hard the past week and the teachers had decided that they need to loosen up and have fun.

But Sasuke was never one for fun. He'd rather go to sleep as he was so tired.

He'd moved his sleeping bag so far away that he was already at the edge of the forest and facing the long stretch of the green fields. It was a good view and he lay down and closed his eyes.

After what seemed like hours, he got up. Feeling thirsty, he returned to the campsite to see the whole place in disarray. Trash and food were everywhere.

A rare smile graced his lips as he saw what happened to his friends and comrades.

They'd spread out their sleeping bags to form one huge mat and had fallen asleep, out of exhaustion perhaps, side by side. Naruto lay right beside Hinata and Kiba while Chouji was threatening to flatten Shino. Ino had fallen asleep on top of Shikamaru who really looked dead exhausted.

His dark eyes searched for his pink-haired teammate, almost desperately, before locating her some feet away from them. She was lying haphazardly with her arms and legs spread out and her wild pink hair in a mess.

She was beautiful.

This certainly wasn't the first time he'd seen her asleep but it was the first he'd seen her with such innocence, such beauty.

Sasuke sat down. His eyes didn't leave her face. He forgot about his thirst.

It was evident that she was having trouble sleeping. Every once in a while, she frowned and shifted her position. He kept his watch over her, all at once forgetting his original need for sleep.

Slowly, gently, like the silver moonshine he leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"I will protect you."

It was a promise. The second promise binding them…

If ever he would be tainted or unworthy for her, he will fade away into the background, like a shadow. But he will still keep his pact.

Emerald green eyes opened sleepily. The first thing she saw was the face of a god hovering over hers, his breath fanning her cheeks. She blinked and realized that it was Uchiha Sasuke… but he was her god nonetheless.

He drew away, blushing embarrassedly, as she sat up. Even though she was asleep, there was no comfort. Only an exhausted sort of sleep had fallen on her. She didn't feel rested.

"Come." Sasuke ordered.

She got up and followed. Even to the ends of the earth, she would follow him.

Because he held her soul and heart, every fiber of her being called out to him.

He led her to the edge of the clearing where his sleeping bag lay. Wordlessly he picked it up and dragged it to the middle of the field. The grass was cut low and wild flowers bloomed in glorious majesty.

Then he lay the sleeping bag down under a good spot and he sat. She sat beside him.

"Lay down." His breath tickled her ear as she did as told.

Sasuke had chosen a spot where they could watch the stars without the moon outshining it. Millions of stars twinkled and winked in the mantle of the black sky. Sakura drew in an amazed breath.

"Kirei…" she whispered.

He echoed her words except that his stare was on her. His fingers reached out to touch her hair, silky like a butterfly's wings.

She'd certainly seen the stars before. But not in this setting where the grass, wind, and stars were as beautiful as ever… they brought beauty unseen by other eyes.

"Arigatou…" she said softly.

"No, don't." he replied.

Very slowly he shifted her head as to be pillowed by his arm. Her pink hair felt wonderful against his skin. She was blushing but did not reply.

"Sakura…" he said hesitantly.

She turned to look up to his endless black-brown eyes. They were sparkling, as if lit by star shine. She waited with baited breath.

"Aishiteru..." he whispered.

A misty film formed over her eyes as she stared at him. He looked earnest with his declaration and she loved him all the more.

"Aishiteru Sasuke-kun. Ever since I met you, I knew."

Silence befell them but it was a comfortable silence. It was expected, even anticipated. They were already falling in love even before they knew it.

Under the stars, here, they felt happiness. The stars and wind were their witness. Their souls formed an invisible bond to the other, bringing them together.

He wrapped a protective arm over her as she rolled over to lay her head on his chest while using his arm as a pillow. They stayed this way until sleep finally visited them and had only each other for warmth.

I'm here, always. His heart beats to hers.

I know… Her heart replied.

They've arrived. The same starry skies greeted them as they gazed out on the field. Nothing much changed.

He held out a hand and she took it. They started to walk on the forgotten path.

His heart feels weary for hurting her some time ago. She'd suggested that they go back to the field on their first year anniversary. But he was feeling cross and tired form a B-class mission and had been thinking about too many things. He'd unexpectedly vented all his anger to her and hurt her.

He was sorry. But she didn't hear it.

She broke her promise about not crying when it rains. He saw her shedding tears one rainy day on her bedroom window.

Sasuke knew she would come, even though she was alone.

She still loved him. He loved her and still cared.

They sat down again in the same spot where they'd admitted to each other that they cared.

She let her head rest on his shoulder as she stared up. The beautiful silence held them together under its spell.

He stared at her with loving eyes.

"I do care." He said softly. "I do love you."

She placed a finger on his lips. Leave it unspoken, her eyes said.

"We'll always be together."

He swore to the stars as he brought out a ring from his pocket, a beautiful diamond that seemed to possess a glow like that of the stars.

"Yes, always together." She said as she nestled deeper into his hug.

Under the stars, a promise was strengthened. They would always find solace and love in each other for the rest of their lifetimes.

Under the Stars

Valentine gift to fellow SasuSaku fan, Jiri-chan

I'm sorry if it's fluffy and not having a good plot and all.

Have a good week dear!

032105


End file.
